


Flames older than bonds

by LunaricFairy12



Series: Kacchako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dying Will Flames, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kacchako Week 2019, Quirkless Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaricFairy12/pseuds/LunaricFairy12
Summary: When she was three, Uraraka Ochako’s fingers glowed pink, and gravity became hers.But in another world, no matter old she seemed to get, her fingers never glowed, nor did her quirk ever come. All she had were dreams about the rain, and how her hands glittered with blue fire.When Uraraka Ochako turns ten, she meets a boy with eyes as red as his soul, and another with green eyes that collided with his orange.She falls.…When Bakugou Katsuki was three, his palms erupted blasts of heat, and fire is his friend.But in another world, no matter how much he tries, his palms never even sweat the smell of nitroglycerin, and his world falls apart. He sees visions of a storm fighting against him, and he feels red fire burning his entire being to ashes.But then he meets a girl with blue in her eyes, and a boy with green and orange.He resists.





	Flames older than bonds

**Flames as old as bonds**

When the doctor told her that her quirk may never appear, Ochako, surprisingly isn’t too bothered by that. _Not everyone gets a quirk,_ she accepted, _not everyone can have special powers._

She does, however, hate the fact there was a possibility that her quirk could help with her father’s construction work, but the past is the past and what’s done is done, so she quickly sets her hopes aside to find another way.

Uraraka Ochako will never obtain a quirk, but that’s okay.

_Ochako smiles in glee, clapping her hands together, laughing like nothing mattered as the rain pours down on her. It drips onto her face, her skin, seeps through her clothes and chills her to the bone, but the comfort, the warmth, the nostalgia saves her. The rain is her friend, her partner, her companion._

Because for some strange reason, Ochako knows that she’s not alone.

**XXX**

When the doctor informed him of his condition, that the fact that he may never get his quirk, Katsuki feels his world falling apart.

How could this happen? What went wrong? Did he do something that led him to this fate?

Katsuki can only stare blankly at the wall as his mother shouts something in the background. He can briefly feel his father’s hand on his shoulder, but he can’t seem to move. He can’t seem to care.

Bakugou Katsuki will never get what is rightfully his, and he loathes the world for it.

_Katsuki feels the rain beat down on him. He feels the wind against his face, the fire burning in his soul, and yet, he can’t do anything but scream. He yells, he cries, he pounds the muddy ground until his fists are bruised and hideously dirty, but the storm rages on. It is enemy, his obstacle, the reason for his misery._

Because how could anyone accept a failure?

**XXX**

The world around her is the same as usual. It shifts and goes on, not bothering to give her a glance, and Ochako doesn’t mind. Just because she received what was supposed to be life changing news, doesn’t mean that she has to care about it. The rain is always molding, falling, so Ochako can’t afford to stop too.

When she tells her father that she wants to help him with his work, he merely pats her head and encourages her to find her own dream. Ochako then ponders, her dream was to be of use to her loving family, so how can she accomplish that without directly being involved?

Then she sees a hero show at a nearby amusement park. She sees how everyone around her is smiling, laughing, clapping with glee and it _clicks._

A hero.

_The rain in her hums, almost laughing in ectasy when she sees it again. This time, she is not dressed in her raincoat and boots, but in her plain, blue pajamas. She is sitting on the grass, looking up at the cloudy sky, feeling the water falling against her face as she talks. She laughs, she grins, she communicates with the natural occurrence swirling inside of her. It responds, adjusting the amount of rain dripping in order with her tone and expressions. Sometimes, she can even feel it tickling her heart._

A few years later, she ends up moving away from her family. Her mother tells her that she was just going to live with her grandparents for a bit, until her father’s job settles down, and Ochako somewhat understands that ‘a bit’ probably meant ‘a few years’. The rain, growing heavier and heavier each passing day, whines, tries to reach out a hand to soothe the aching in her parents’ hearts, but Ochako doesn’t know how to.

She feels frustration, she feels regret.

She moves to Musutafu.

**XXX**

The world around Bakugou Katsuki is shifting too abruptly, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He is suddenly hit with the realization that no matter what he does, he would never have a quirk, and if that was the case, then his dream of becoming a hero might never come true.

The night of that fateful day, tears fall against his pillow as he muffled his cries. He even feels like he’s bleeding straight from his heart, just so full of pain, of aching, of longing. He wishes for something that he can never have, and he doesn’t know how to cope with all of it.

His mother, the old hag, drags him out of bed the next day and practically spoon feeds him his food. His father sits by his side, hovering around him and being more protective than usual, and Katsuki feels a vein _pop._

This is not what he wanted. There was nothing like this in his perfect scenario.

_The storm bellows out a rumbling laugh, beating down on him as usual. It extinguishes the flames that flicker in his heart, looking down at him from above while unstopping. Katsuki tightens his fights, steadies his feet and lets out a ferocious roar as he charges blindly into the relentless tempest. It resists, pushes against every fiber in his body, and he can’t help but feel a wild grin split his face in two. If this is his fate, if this storm is in the way, the only thing he can do is break through it all._

Katsuki refuses to use the once tear stained cover and throws it away, making the old hag yell at him. He gets rid of the useless fantasies that litter his head and rips all his crayon drawings until they become unrecognizable. He plops in front of the tv and turns on the news, checking for villains, heroes, anything to do about crime. He doesn’t stop doing this for years, and even adds physical training to his growing list of ‘what to accomplish to become a hero without a quirk.’

The storm in and outside is as noisy as ever, but Katsuki fights against it all. He shuts them out, he stops feeling them and only pays attention to his future.

But on one day, one stupid, day, he meets an idiot.

**XXX**

Ochako is ten when she sees him.

_Red,_ she thinks, gazing at the boy below her. _Burning red._

The blonde’s face erupts into a ferocious shade of it, a growl taking over his lips as does a glare with his eyes, replacing the shocked look that was there when she accidentally tripped and fell on him. She blinks, taking a moment to realize what she was doing, before feeling her face turn a similar shade as she practically flies off him, frantic apologizes spilling out of her mouth. He snarls and shouts at her, his curled fists slightly dripping with blood, and she realizes that he had hurt himself when falling backwards.

She hurriedly dips her hand into her pocket, taking out a few bandages and presenting them to him. She points at his hands and apologizes once more, making sure that he understood her sincerity by looking straight into his eyes. He falters, his face still a shade of pink, and Ochako isn’t quite so sure why he is looking at her like she’s the reason for his suffering. Well, not like he’s wrong, she did get him hurt.

He clicks his tongue, shoving his red hands into his pockets and turns away, ignoring her. She feels her mouth drop open slightly, but determined, she runs up to him and grabs his shoulder, turning him around so that she can face him properly again.

It was a complete accident that her rain suddenly rattled, seeping through her fingers. She feels the blue flame soaking her entire body, from the soles of her feet to her fingertips, and she flinches when the feeling is suddenly ripped apart from her, like the way the boy jerked away when her fingers touched his body.

He’s looking at her again, with that same look. That look that spoke of fury, of pain, of longing and resistance that Ochako can’t seem to talk back to. The orange light of the sunset highlights his features, and Ochako thinks that although covered with thorns, his fire must be so damn beautiful. When he turns and practically runs away from her, Ochako can only grip the crumples bandages in her hand.

_Her rain is sad. She can tell. She can tell by the way it howls, by the way it seems to reach out for something that doesn’t want to be touched._

She feels her shoulders slump, feels her body turning away in the direction of her home, when she hears pained cries of help. She doesn’t hear it with her ears, but with the fire inside of her. Her feet take off in the direction of danger, and she stumbles upon two boys bullying one.

The boy has messy, green, wavy hair and pale skin with freckles all over his cheeks. His hands were up in a piteous defense, his eyes closed as his lip trembled in fright. When he opens his eyes for a split second, Ochako makes contact with them, and she feels her rain _roar_ when she sees the orange beneath the green.

It’s a feeling similar to him, to the boy with the red eyes and equally red heart, and she doesn’t want to – no, she will not let this one go.

So, she curls her fists, feels the rain thunder, and jumps in without hesitation.

**XXX**

Katsuki is struggling. He always had been for all his life, but ever since he met that stupid, round face, _blue – fucking, blue –_ girl that one evening, he feels like he’s been running up a slippery slope. No matter what he does, he sees her, he feels something tugging in his soul, and he hates that.

_No, no, stay away, don’t come. Don’t ruin me, don’t break me again, you stupid Rain._

He glances at his shelf from underneath the covers of his bed and realizes that his notes about heroes and quirks are pilling up. In another world, he would have scoffed at the very notion of taking notes diligently, like a damn nerd, but he can’t afford that luxury now. Not when he was powerless, not when every single bit of information counted. 

He also realizes that he needed more, so he tries his utter best to silent the storm raging in him and goes out to the stationary shop. When he gets there, he heads straight to the notebook aisle, but stops when he hears laughter like wind chimes.

He spares a glance behind him and feels his soul _shiver._ It was her, the Rain, the damn round face and –

Orangeorangeorangeo– Green. The boy with green and orange locks gazes with him, and Katsuki can’t believe what he feels next.

_The storm in him paused. It stopped. It took a small break, glanced at the two, and whined._

Katsuki grabs the first set of notebooks he sees next, bolts to the cashier, and practically high-tails out of the shop after the goosebumps appeared on his arms.

_No, no, no, no. Whatever those two were- whatever the nerdy looking boy was, whatever the mochi-looking girl bled, it didn’t matter. Those two made him feel. Those two were dangerous._

When he got home and saw that he had grabbed a set with an orange notebook with blue raindrops on the top though, he wanted to burn it into ash.

**XXX**

When Uraraka Ochako turns thirteen, she and Izuku enter the same junior high school. Somewhere, somewhere far away, she can feel another flame hiding, trying his best to be quiet, but Ochako thinks that someone as red and raging like him never could. Izuku agrees, feeling the same entrapment as she did when he first saw him, and Ochako feels a strong urge to just drag the stubborn ember out of his cave and into Izuku’s sky.

He’s lonely. He’s lost. He needs someone to soothe his anger, and he needs a place that will accept him no matter what. Ochako thinks that she and Izuku can fulfill those roles, as she needs someone who will light a fire in her, and Izuku needs another friend in his life too.

She doesn’t meet him officially until they are fourteen. She learns that his name is Bakugou Katsuki, that he is quirkless, and it all makes sense when he glares at nearly every moving thing in the class before announcing that he was going to make it to UA. The other classmates may have laughed, but Ochako is only focused on the way his eyes seem to light up with a glowing passion as he grits his teeth.

‘ _Dedicated, focused, but lonely. Why were Storms always like that?’ The rain in her seems to muse._

She catches him after school, the same way she once did when he turned away from her. She grabs his shoulder and spins him around, feeling his body jerk when she did so.

She opens her mouth.

“I’m Uraraka Ochako,” she says determinedly. “It’s nice to meet you.”

He stares at her, not quite comprehending what she just said, so she repeats it again. This time, recognition floods into his bleeding eyes, and he snarls at her, pushing her away.

“You’re the quirkless, with the other nerd, aren’t you?” He spits, putting his larger hand over hers and ripping it off his shoulder. “Stay the fuck away from me!”

“You’re the same as us,” she persists, stepping closer to him, feeling her rain hum. She looks straight at him, telling him that she sees him, she sees him for who he is, and that she does not care if he doesn’t have sparks bursting out of his palms or whatever. “You can feel it, can’t you?”

He narrows his gaze, his hand still holding onto hers. She can feel his warmth, the small embers tentatively flicking at her skin, and she gently, ever so slightly, reaches out, feeling her blue flames soaking through her fingers and pecking a gentle kiss against the lonely storm.

She sees the goosebumps appear on his skin and a red flush make its way up to his collarbone, and Ochako suddenly realizes what she has done. She feels her automatic smile make its way onto her face as it burns all of a sudden, and she wrenches her hand back, holding it to her chest.

“S-s-s-sorry!” She stammers, wondering where all her built-up courage had flown off to. “I just thought, well, you- you seemed lonely! I can’t help it, you’re just so…so damn stubborn!”

He snaps his dazed gaze towards her, the haze in his eyes making way for the raging tempest she saw before. “Stubborn?! You’re the annoying one, fucking with my life like that! Who told you to show yourself in front of me? I didn’t ask for any of this, fucking round face!”

She feels the hair on the back of her neck bristle, but strangely, her heart is soaring. “You don’t mean that. You’ve been waiting too, I can feel it. You push others away from you because you think no one can understand.” She recalls the angry way he looked at the other classmates, the way he seemed to close himself off from everything and everyone. “But we can. I can. So please, come with us?”

She reaches out a hand again. She feels a spark light in her heart at the lost, broken look in his red. She feels a small heat spread across her body, a warm, calming blue enveloping her fingertips. Bakugou Katstuki lowers his gaze to her hand, to her arms, and then up all the way to her face. He looks at her like he has no idea what to do, unaware of the correct answer. Ochako just wants to grab his hands and intertwine them with hers, pouring every inch of the soothing embers into him.

When his hands leave his pockets, when they slowly start to rise, Ochako feels a prick of excitement, but she holds herself back from reaching out any further. This was something he had to overcome, this hurdle was the first thing he needed to jump over for the storm to show its true self. It wasn’t her place to do it for him.

His rough skin gently, hesitantly touches hers. She doesn’t let her flames go crazy this time, barely holding them back from spreading to him. She feels another kind of flame, something completely different from Izuku’s and hers, poking at her, testing the waters. She bites her lip when she thinks she can see the red flickering, slowly showing itself behind his thorny walls. His fingers gently move towards her palm, his own touching hers.

His hands were a lot bigger than hers, Ochako muses. And a lot rougher.

A genuine smile takes over her lips when she looks up, beaming at the red flush covering his entire face. Katsuki has his other hand covering his mouth, but she swears she can see a something in between a crooked smile and a wavering scowl. Ochako then curls her fingers, gripping his hand firmly. His lowered gaze then snaps to hers, and she grins once more.

“I’m Uraraka Ochako,” she repeats, feeling a small purr at the back of her throat. “How about you?”

He lowers his other hand, biting his lip before spitting out. “Bakugou Katsuki.”

The rain and storm lightly dance around each other in a gentle embrace, finally finding a missing piece.

**XXX**

Izuku isn’t stupid. When he officially meets the blonde, the Storm to his Sky, he sees how Ochako’s Rain hovers around him. He sees how bright her smile gets around him, how satisfied her flame is compared to before. Izuku thinks that, although his sky is supposed to be the accepting one, Ochako’s rain is plenty open-hearted too, and it’s because of her loving nature.

Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku muses, is a lot simpler than he wants people to think he isn’t. He’s lonely, trapped, in dire need of a place to belong, and Izuku knows that he and Ochako are the answer. Because while he has Ochako, Izuku can’t help but feel like he still has missing parts, and the blonde is one of them. His orange resonates with his red when Katsuki saves him from accidentally falling down the stairs, and Izuku can’t forget how the taller male’s eyes widened to an unspeakable degree when he came into contact with the flames in his heart.

The two of them, Katsuki and Ochako, are perfect for each other, Izuku also thinks. Because when the three of them are sitting together, eating lunch, Ochako and Katsuki bicker all the time about small, seemingly meaningless things. They may seem like they hate each other from an outsider’s point of view, but Izuku knows better. He sees how the blonde would brashly give her some of his handmade egg rolls, and how his best friend returns them with octopus sausages of her own. He is well aware of the way Katsuki’s lips would twitch upwards whenever Ochako laughs out loud, and silently giggles in his heart when he sees Ochako beaming at the very, very few times he would snort.

Izuku is not blind, but sometimes he thinks that his two guardians are because they have been like that ever since they met, and are not moving forward at all.

“They at it again?” Shouto comments offhandedly at his side, setting his tray next to him as Izuku watches his two best friends bicker across him with chopsticks in one hand, his lunch forgotten.

“Hmm?” He hums, smiling when Katsuki steals a pork chop from Ochako’s lunch. “Yeah. As always.”

Shouto nods, breaking apart his chopsticks and digging into his soba, slurping the gray noodles. “Uraraka, Bakugou. Cut it out with the flirting, people are watching.”

In an instant, the two of them snap their heads to the calm boy, faces lit up with pink. Izuku silently notes that Katsuki glanced at Ochako briefly, and his scowl was a lot less threatening than usual. Then again, his pouty frowns were never that intimidating to Izuku, not after the thorns in his heart finally burned to the ground.

“Shut up half-and-half!” Katsuki snaps, a growl in his voice.

“Todoroki-kun, it’s not like that!” Ochako frantically waves her arms around, and then covering her round cheeks with her hands. “We were just –”

“Oh, I get it now,” Shouto nods sagely one more time. “You guys are just embarrassed, and you don’t want anyone to know that you’re secretly dating.”

Izuku holds up his bowl of Katsudon without a word.

Ochako lets out a squeak, and bright red lights up Katsuki palms as he slams them onto the table. “What the fuck did you say, shitty bastard?!”

_Aah,_ Izuku thinks with a heavy heart as he sees the table beneath them crumble to dust. _Aizawa-sensei will be so mad._

Shouto is even worse than Izuku, because even with Katsuki’s screeches and Ochako’s faint mumbling in the background, the teen never failed to stop slurping his soba.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a short oneshot for Kacchako week! A small crossover between Reborn! And MHA, because I read a few fanfics about Reborn and my eyes were opened to the endless possibilities of flames and the characters. This time, it’s Rain!Ochako, Storm!Katsuki and Sky!Izuku. The three mains, like Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna, haha. Maybe Sun!Ochako is also a pretty good idea, hmm…
> 
> So, I’m sorry for my late updating, but I’ve been swarmed with school work and my part time job. I’m still writing though, so don’t worry because the stories are not abandoned! I’ll try to do my part for Kacchako week too, but I can’t help adding Izuku in because I really like the three of them together, haha.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Twitter: @Runefairy12
> 
> ~LunaricFairy12~


End file.
